STALKERS (UAF)- World Domination Map Game
STALKERS are metal humanoid robotic warriors with artificial intelligences. They consist of mixture of a titanium faceplate and stainless steel body armour. Each arm features a carbon stell blade just less than a foot long. The CPUs of these droid like warriors are protected by firewalls of billions of numbers making them impossible to hack. STALKER 1- The first generation These STALKERS are basically just what is said above. Their brains are filled with knowledge about tactics and weaponry making them brilliant independent strategists. The two darkened spaces where a human's eyes would be are protected by steel shutters and are slightly thinned than human eyes. When these eyelids are open, a bright red light is revealed. However, this light can change intensity and colour until the eyes spaces perform the same function as a high-powered flash light. The lights in the eye spaces actually come from incredibly powerful LEDs around the edges of the insides of the eyespaces. Where the eyeballs would normally be are instead a pair of motion sensors, a pair of video cameras (with night vision and infra red), two sound sensors, light sensors, heat sensors and electronic hardware sensors. The eye sensors and cameras are protected not only by the shutters but by a crystal clear plexi-glass cover. This allows the STALKER'S brain to build a 3D image of its targets, discover any threats and to identify obstacles in its way, effectively acting as enhanced human eyes. Inside the STALKERS brain it then combines its intel to provide flowing senses to the STALKER'S artificial intelligence. The muscles of the STALKER are created by using stem cells and linking them mechanically to the AI brain. This means that the STALKER can replicate human motion in the most smooth and flowing way possible. The muscles are genetically engineered to make them stronger, faster and longer lasting. They therefore have very high endurance. For this reason, a STALKER can run for days and nights on end. The muscles receive their nutrients artificially via constructions built next to each muscle group. The STALKERS are programmed with three main laws to be obeyed in this order: 1) Obey your UAF masters at all costs; 2) Protect the UAF and its forces; 3) Self Survival. Every STALKER will only take orders from the UAF STALKER masters. Although the carbon steel blade are its favoured weapon, these just aren't up to scratch on the modern battlefield. The right arm of every STALKER contains a small high-powered semi-automatic gun which fires either single bursts, bursts of three, bursts of five or burst of ten. The gun uses small but high calibre bullets and its drums contain up to 500 of these small pellet-like bullets before reloading at its base. Its left blade has a coating of Tungsten allowing it to become super hot and the STALKERS design uses this to the max. The blade can be heated up to 200 degrees Celsius in less than a minute. A nozzle on the left arm also allows a controlled spray of cooled liquid nitrogen out. This can either be used for cooling the blade instantly or, if pointed at a different angle, as a weapon. The STALKER is powered by a mini cold fusion battery. Access to the STALKER for maintenance or reloading is completed through a secured hatch in the small of the STALKER'S back. STALKER 2- a generation on Although the design is virtually the same, STALKER 2 has a much upgraded AI. The liquid nitrogen is replaced by an incredibly thin high-velocity steel grappler unit with a max range of 5 metres. Category:Map Game Category:World Domination Map Game Category:WDMG: UAF